


A New Match

by madwriter223



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Exhibitionism, Imprinting, M/M, Making Out, Nick Fury is Not Amused, Soul Bond, a little bit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-30
Updated: 2015-04-30
Packaged: 2018-03-26 11:36:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3849475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madwriter223/pseuds/madwriter223
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>-Kink Meme- Tony had pretty much lost hope of ever finding his match.<br/>Until he did.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A New Match

It was horribly romanticized by the media, of course. Bonding, soulmates, and the 'wondrous and joyous moment when you meet your destined partner'. All the usual schmoopy drivel – that magical first touch of skin on skin, the spark of recognition. And, of course, the intense feeling of 'your souls recognizing each other and aligning into perfect harmony'. Or so Tony read once in a girlie mag one of his old dates had left behind.

Bah humbug. Nothing magical about it, it was simple biology. Each person had a identical match, a twin so to speak, in brain and body chemistry. When such two people touched, their bodies synched up. The first touch usually initiated it. The first and immediate side-effect of that process was a feeling of closeness, intimacy. Or, in older people, immediate arousal.

For some reason, people were born craving that connection, as if they were incomplete without it. It was one of the reasons why kids were so handsy with each other. It made sense, on an instinctual level – the more people they touched, the quicker they could find their connection, so to speak. Maybe that was one of the reasons why age played such an important role. The younger a kid was, the easier the moment of connection. A simple touch and tada, instant best friend and life partner. The more years passed before you found your match, the stronger the reaction. It was perfectly normal for a middle-aged new connection to start making out as if their lives depended on it in the middle of the street. Hell, Tony once read about a match happening to two eighty-year-olds, and they'd started fucking right there in that park. Tony would probably react the same when he meets his match.

If they meet, that is. Truth be told, Tony had almost completely lost all hope about meeting his match. Both due to his high profile and his secondary occupation. The people around him obviously weren't his match, and it was a bit difficult to look for his match when he had a sea of reporters dogging his every move and filming his every mishap. Few had to courage to approach him, and even less actually approached him without an agenda of some kind. When he's Iron Man that is even more unlikely, 'cause A: he's incased in armour, and B: someone is usually shooting at him. Fat chance for some romance.

It's not like he was lucky like Pepper. The same day he'd hired her, he'd also introduced her to Happy and tada, instant life partner. They'd both been on cloud nine for at least a week. It was almost sickening, but that was just Tony's envy talking.

Nope, Tony had almost lost all his hope of ever finding his match.

Until he did.

*~*

“Doctor Banner, I've heard a lot about you.” Stark said with a cheeky grin, extending his hand in greeting. “Also, I'm a big fan of how you change into a big green rage monster.”

“...thanks.” Bruce pursed his lips, but grasped the hand, intending to give it a firm shake.

The jolt that raced up his arm and straight into his brain was a complete surprise. Judging by the way Stark jumped, he'd felt it as well.

They both swayed as the initial imprinting settled over their nerves. Then Tony grinned broadly. “Hel _lo_.” And he leapt into Bruce's arms, grabbing his head and pulling him in for a deep kiss.

Bruce responded in kind. He'd immediately wrapped his arms around Tony's torso, pressing them as close as possible, kissing back just as intensely. Moments later, one of his hands traveled lower. It settled on Tony's bottom and started kneading one buttock through his pants. Tony responded by wrapping his legs round Bruce's waist and grinding their groins together.

Bruce staggered backwards and bumped into the conference table. He turned around and, without breaking their kiss, sat Tony onto the top. Tony leaned back, pulling Bruce with him and forcing the scientist to climb onto the table and over him. Which suited Bruce just fine. In this position he was able to both grind their groins together and to bracket Tony's body with his own. That shielded his new match from the others in the room, which suited Hulk just fine. His skin tinted green and he broke the kiss long enough to roar a warning to the others. Tony shuddered beneath him and grasped his face, pulling him back down. He grabbed Bruce's buttocks with both hand and pressed their groins more firmly together. He even hooked one leg over Bruce's thighs for a closer fit. Bruce growled in approval, thrusting against his match's willing body.

Fury's eye twitched as he watched the two scientists humping on his conference table. He might've expected this from Stark, the man had his reputation for a reason. But the initial report on Banner didn't indicate the man to be a horny exhibitionist. Then again, Fury would have to be blind not to recognize a new match. The complete abandon in the face-sucking was a dead give-away.

On the other hand, he also had a magical psycho on the loose. “We don't have time for this!” He snarled and slammed his fist against the table.

Banner turned even more green and sat up, teeth bared. He roared at Fury, then ripped a nearby chair from the floor and threw it at the director. Fury barely managed to duck in time; the workstations behind him weren't so lucky. The chair smashed into at least two, sparks and pieces of metal scattering across the bridge. No one was hurt, thankfully. And the station with the biggest damage belonged to the idiot that constantly played Galaga during work hours, so there was that, at least.

Using the fact that Bruce was upright, Stark reached between them and did something with his left hand. Banner squicked. Like a fucking squirrel. But a moment later he growled and attached his mouth to Stark's neck. Stark let out a moan that would make the most experienced harlots proud, and Fury threw his hands up in frustration.

“That's it! I'm going to interrogate the crazy wanna-be overlord. The rest of you try to get some headway with the brainwashed agents. Or at least do anything constructive. Coulson, you cordon the table off, then hose everything down with bleach.”

One corner of Coulson's mouth twitched, but he didn't voice any protest. Fury stalked off, just barely restraining himself from stomping his feet. Stark's high pitched grunts did not help either.

THE END

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a Kink Meme prompt:  
> In a world where soulmates exist, people have no way of knowing who there soulmates are until they meet. Meeting your soulmate before the age of 18 just results in a strong connection/bound, meeting your soulmate at any point after the age of 18 results a very strong urge to have sex/mate with your soulmate. The more years it takes for a person to find their soulmate the more uncontrollable the desire to have sex becomes when the soulmates meet.  
> On the helicarrier Tony barely begins saying "I'm a big fan..." before he and Bruce start making out. The rest of the Avengers are all like "is this really happening..." and then Tony is shoving his hand down Bruce's pants and their clearly about to have sex, in front of everyone. It becomes a mad rush with all the SHEILD employees trying to seperate Tony and Bruce to take them somewhere private, but Bruce's eyes start going green and they stop trying to seperate them.  
> It's not possible for SHEILD to evacute the room cause it's the bridge and personal sort of have to be there. So Tony and Bruce end up having sex, on the meeting table in the bridge in front of everyone, as everyone tries to ignore the sex and continue with work (except for Galliga guy who is still playing Galliga, but possibly loses cause he is distracted by the really hot sex going on in the room.)


End file.
